


A Promise to Stay

by Jaegerbox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously sweet fluff, Small bit of angst, aftermath of the cup, also worried yuuri, worried viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: It's the aftermath of the China Cup, Yuuri is tired and Viktor is looking out for him. Includes tender hugs and Viktor massaging Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything for a fandom, I'm so sorry for the rather sleepy writing!

Yuuri was exhausted, he was just coming down from his adrenaline rush; the whole performance, the kiss, winning silver, a lot had happened in a short space of time and now it was showing.

All the other skaters had decided to celebrate their victories with a meal, reluctantly Yuuri had agreed; really he just wanted to go back to the hotel and climb into bed; his muscles were weary and the mind numbing tiredness had begun to set in.   
Yuuri sat next to Viktor, resting his head against his shoulder. Viktor gave a small chuckle and patted the side of Yuuri’s head.  
“We’ll get going soon.” He whispered.  
“Mhm.”

Despite the weariness, Yuuri enjoyed himself. Phichit took photos of everyone, including a group picture which he promptly uploaded to his Instagram account, Guang Hong and Leo had a competition on who could eat as many dim sum as possible; despite Phichit warning them not to upset their stomachs, Christophe sat there drinking and cracking jokes, occasionally looking over to Yuuri and Viktor; a slight smile crossing his features.  
“Someone is a little tired.”  
Viktor laughed.  
“Indeed, I think we ought to get this one back to the hotel soon.”  
“It’s a shame Georgi didn’t come with us.” Phichit pouted.  
“He seemed pretty heartbroken when leaving the ice…” Guang Hong added.  
Christophe snorted.  
“It _was_ the theme of his programme.”   
“You know what I mean!”  
Everyone around the table laughed, this is what Yuuri enjoyed; company, being able to laugh freely with others; not needing to be competitive all the time. These were his friends as well as his rivals; but they were only ever rivals on the ice, never in their daily lives.

“Come now, Yuuri; it’s time to rest.” Viktor said softly, he took out his wallet and placed the money for both his and Yuuri’s meal on a small plate on the table before helping Yuuri up.  
Everyone said their goodbyes, although it wasn’t really goodbye; more of a “see you later!” Phichit gave Yuuri a rather long hug, patting his back and congratulating him. Yuuri returned the hug and the praise before leaving the restaurant with Viktor.

It was bitterly cold outside, Yuuri shoved his hands in his coat pockets and nuzzled into his scarf as Viktor hailed a taxi. Being able to relax in a warm car eased Yuuri, he watched as the city passed by, the lights overhead turning into a blur of fireflies; his body felt heavy as he caught himself slipping in and out of slumber. Viktor had his elbow propped up on the door as he too watched the city fly by, glancing over at Yuuri to find him asleep. He smiled, the sight warmed his heart; here was the young man that despite the odds, managed to win a silver medal; even going as far as to try something he has never done before; something far more difficult than his current experience, the very man who put his trust into Viktor and whom Viktor also put his trust into.  
The taxi pulled up outside the hotel, Viktor paid the fee and helped Yuuri out of the taxi; taking his arm as they walked into the hotel lobby and to the lift. Yuuri looked at their reflections in the lift, he looked to Viktor’s reflection and asked rather tentatively.

“Viktor, you’re quiet. Is something wrong?”  
Viktor blinked in surprise, a wide smile spreading across his face.  
“I’m fine.” He reassured. “I’m more concerned about you getting some rest, it’s been a tiresome day.”  
“Ahh…”

The lift came to a halt, pinged and opened the doors. Viktor led the way to the hotel room, Yuuri followed. He waved the key card in front of the sensor and waited for the door to unlock, Viktor ushered Yuuri into the room and shut the door. Striding over to Yuuri, capturing him in an embrace. Yuuri faltered, surprised by the sudden affection.  
“V-Viktor?”  
Viktor responded by tightening the embrace.  
“Well done, Yuuri; I’m so proud of you.” His voice was soft, like a feather brushing against Yuuri’s cheek.  
Yuuri could feel his cheeks burning, it’s not like he wasn’t used to Viktor being affectionate, but this felt different, felt so much more than just a casual friendship.  
“You continuously exceed my expectations, you are amazing, Yuuri.”   
Yuuri blinked, his sight had started to go blurry, hot tears fell down his cheeks; he sniffed, trying to hold them back.  
“Yuuri?” Viktor peered at Yuuri’s face and froze, he’d already made him cry once today and felt awful for it. Panicked, he held onto Yuuri’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “Did I upset you?”   
Yuuri’s furiously shook his head.  
“Viktor, you’re an idiot.” Through his tears he began to laugh, looking up to Viktor and smiling; smiling so brightly that to Viktor nothing else around them mattered. “I’m happy, Viktor, I’m so very happy.” Yuuri pulled Viktor to him again, crying into his chest tears of sheer joy.  
Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri once again, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Both of their hearts fluttered.

Yuuri pulled away, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
“I’m tired, but I should probably bathe…”  
“Go and bathe, I’ll be right here.”   
Yuuri nodded and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door. Viktor fell back onto one of the beds, scrolling through his news feed; there was news about Phichit’s gold, a lot of headlines featured the picture of both him and Yuuri; his fingers ghosted over his lips, remembering the feeling. To Viktor it felt only right to kiss Yuuri then, no other gesture would have been able to convey how he felt, it simply would have fallen short of its true meaning.   
“I wonder what those back in Russia will think…” He muttered, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head; pushing the thought out of his mind. His eyes trailed over to the bathroom in which Yuuri was sure to be bathing. Deciding to try and distract himself he wandered over to the door, knocking on it lightly.  
“Yuuri.” He called. “May I come in?”  
“Uh… Sure?” Yuuri found the request odd, he was used to Viktor barging in, then again; he lived at an onsen resort; it was very public.

The door opened and clicked shut as Viktor walked in, he made his way to the bath and sat on the edge of it. He had discarded his coat, blazer, and tie before he had entered and sat there unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt. Yuuri gazed up at him before leaning back in the tub, the warmth easing his aching muscles; it didn’t beat the onsen, but it would do.

“Today was a weird day.” Yuuri uttered.  
“Weird? How so?” Viktor questioned, brow arched.  
Yuuri pondered, he knew what he wanted to say but the phrasing wasn’t coming together very well.  
“Just… I started the day absolutely shattered, my anxiety was through the roof, and then I was skating and felt better; I didn’t land all my jumps but that didn’t matter to me; I just felt so much better, I won silver, and then there was _that_.” Yuuri’s face tinged a deeper pink, this was matched by Viktor’s cheeks flushing a little.  
“Sorry… did you not like it?” Viktor sounded apprehensive.  
“No! No! Nothing like that!” Yuuri panicked, his words falling out in a jumble.   
Viktor gave out what could only be described as a relieved sigh. Composing himself he placed a hand on Yuuri’s head, stroking his hair gently.  
“I could wash your hair for you, if you like?”  
“Mhmm… that would be nice.” Yuuri had visibly relaxed again, Viktor took his time pouring water over Yuuri’s head, rolling up his sleeves beforehand and rubbing in the shampoo. Washing his hair turned into massaging his scalp, Yuuri closed his eyes in bliss as Viktor pressed and rubbed circles into Yuuri’s temple, forehead, and the back of his head.  
The water had gone cold by the time Yuuri exited the bathtub, Viktor wasted no time in wrapping him in a towel and making sure his hair was dry.

Yuuri slipped into his pyjamas and climbed into bed, the tiredness had returned; he would have fallen asleep right there if he hadn’t felt a depression in the bed and all too familiar arms wrapping around him.  
“Viktor?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you sure everything is okay?”  
Viktor sighed against Yuuri’s neck.  
“I’m worried to say the least.”  
Yuuri shuffled in the bed so he could face Viktor, a look of concern washed over him.  
“Worried?”  
“Yeah.” Viktor closed his eyes. “I’m worried about Russia, how they’ll react towards us.”  
Yuuri frowned, he understood Viktor’s concerns, it was well known that any act that even closely resembled homosexuality was treated with hostility. Viktor was a famous figure skater, his status didn’t make him immune to what could be.  
“I’m sorry, Viktor… I don’t know what I can say…” Yuuri felt guilty, he wanted to comfort Viktor, but what could you possibly say to something like that? There’s nothing that eases the anxiety.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle escaping Viktor’s lips.   
“Hush, it’s okay. As long as I’m with you, then I’ll be okay. I promise”  
“Viktor…”  
“We should probably sleep, you’ll be training again soon.”  
“Yeah…”

Yuuri tugged at the blanket, Viktor moved to let him gather it up; taking it as his cue to return to his bed. He felt a hand wrap round his wrist.  
“Stay?”  
He looked down at Yuuri, a soft smile graced his features and he climbed back into the bed, Yuuri wrapped the blanket around them both, Viktor’s arms tangling themselves around Yuuri as he curled into Viktor’s body.  
Yuuri looked to Viktor, fatigue was now showing on him; his eyes having dulled significantly, hesitantly, Yuuri reached up and cradled Viktor’s face, allowing himself to inch closer, lips parted a range of feelings crashing over him. Delicately he pressed his lips against Viktor’s, closing his eyes. The silver haired male looked back in surprise, gradually melting into the kiss and closing his eyes.

They parted, breathless, cheeks tinged pink, a look of satisfaction and pure joy on their faces.  
“Sweet dreams, Yuuri.”  
“You too, Viktor.”

There was a lot that remained unsaid, however, in time they would both open up to each other.


End file.
